Unexpected Love
by SapphireDragonFly
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Rock Lee play a game of truth or dare followed up by a game of spin the bottle.  Expect the unexpected because these pairings are ones you'll never guess.  Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Unexpected Love

"Sasuke truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss me"

He walked over and leaned in slowly. She shut her eyes. She couldn't believe her crush was finally going to kiss her. Even if it was a dare. She parted her lips waiting to feel his lips. But not where she expected. Just a small peck on her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes to see Sasuke siting where he was before and then her enemy laughing in her face.

"Haha! Did you really think you were going to get your first kiss from Sasuke! You're stupider then you look Billboardbrow!"

"Oh, shut-up Ino-pig! It's not like he would ever kiss you." Sakura yelled back clearly pissed.

"...Actually, he would. I think it's time I told you the truth"

"Oh, and what truth would that be?"

Ino sighed "That Sasuke and I have been dating for a couple of weeks now."

"What!" Many shouts were heard in the room.

"Yea right, like we're gonna believe that" puffed Sakura.

Shikamaru said "Yea come on Ino just cut the act."

Ino said "No it's true, I'll prove it to you right now. Sasuke kiss me."

Sasuke sighed and slowly stood up and walked over to Ino. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a short kiss. Everyone's eyes were wide.

Lee shouted "Ah beautiful a new love has blossomed"

Naruto complained "Hey, Sasuke why didn't you ever tell me about this!"

Sasuke said "I wanted to keep it to myself for a little while."

Shikamaru and Sakura just stared at the newly announced couple. Little did they know that it was all a dare. Earlier Ino whispered a dare into Sasuke's ear and still no one knew what the dare was. It was to fake a relationship for the day without anyone knowing. Ino had gotten over her crush on Sasuke a while ago. Her new crush: Shikamaru. Her plan was to make him jealous, and it didn't hurt to get Sakura pissed off while doing so.

"Ok, enough stareing let's continue the game!" Ino shouted.

Sakura said "Um... I think i'm going to go out for a bit off fresh air. I'll be back. 

"Yea, I'm gonna join you." Shikamaru said standing up following Sakura out the door.

Lee said "Ok, I guess we can continue anyway!"

Outside:

Sakura said "I can't believe Ino and Sasuke are dating. How this this happen!?"

"In a dare." Shikamaru said simply.

"Dare? What do you mean?"

Shikamaru sighed "Remember earlier Ino whispered Sasuke a dare. We don't know what it is. Most likly it was to fake a relationship. Probably to piss you off, or make me jealous, maybe both. My suspicions can be proved by the way Sasuke acted when he kissed her. It was short. And it was like he was admiting defeat, since it was a dare after all."

Sakura said "You have a point, and I know you're really smart, but still ... Sasuke may of been hesitant because he wanted to keep their relationship secret longer. And the dare could have been to admit to all of us that they are dating."

Shikamaru smirked "I promised not to say this but ... Sasuke is gay, and he is in a relationship with Naruto."

"What! That can't be true! And wouldn't Naruto have freaked out when he heard the news then!"

"I can't believe i'm saying this but ... Naruto isn't as dumb a he looks."

Lee then came outside. "Hey guys we are starting the next game. You guys coming back in?"

Shikamaru said "Yea give us another minute."

After Lee went back in saying something about youth Shikamaru turned toward Sakura. "Look I have a plan. You willing to be a part of it?"

"...Sure"

Back Inside:

Ino said "Nice of you two to join us again. The next game is spin the bottle! Everyone sit in a circle."

Sakura sat next to Shikamaru who sat next to, Lee, then Ino, Sasuke, and Naruto back to Sakura.

Shikamaru whispered into Sakura's ear "See Sasuke and Naruto are siting next to each other. And Ino is looking at us since I am whispering something to you. I want you to giggle, and try to catch the expression on Ino's face when you do"

Sakura did as she was told and giggled. She saw Ino glareing holes in her head. Then with the sweetest voice she could muster she asked "Is there something wrong Ino?"

Ino changed the expression on her face quickly to a surprised one "Uh, No, of course not, what could there be wrong?"

Lee interupted "I have the bottle! Lets play. I will spin the bottle twice. The first person it lands on will have to kiss the second person anywhere."

The first person it landed on was Sakura the next person was Shikamaru. Sakura blushed, and Ino was fuming. Shikamaru mouthed the word lips to Sakura without anyone noticeing. Sakura understood and and slowly put a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder and leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't a long kiss but it wasn't a short one either. When they pulled apart Ino quickly grabbed the bottle and spun it. It first landed on Shikamaru then on ... Sakura again.

Ino let out a frustrated sigh. Naruto said "Haha you guys gotta kiss again!"

Sakura blushed. Shikamru leaned forward and said "Now i'll show you what a kiss really is."

He grabbed the back of her neck and started kissing her on the lips. At first a bit slow and sweet, but then slowly got a bit more passionate. When they pulled apart it was because they needed air to breath. They were both clearly out of breath.

Ino fumed some more and spun the bottle again, which led to Shikamaru and Sakura kissing again. After another three times of that happening agian Ino took the bottle and smashed it in the garbge.

"There was obviously something wrong with that bottle, here lets use this one instead" Ino said satisfied.

Ino spun the bottle and it first landed on Sasuke then on Ino. Ino smirked. Sasuke gave Ino a qucik kiss on the cheek. After that her smirk was gone.

Sakura thought 'Hey maybe Shikamau was right, they aren't dating. Otherwise wouldn't Sasuke kiss her on the lips.'

Naruto said "Ino! You've been spining the bottle this whole time! I wanna turn!"

"Fine, Naruto go ahead."

He spun the bottle. First it landed on himself then on Sasuke.

"Aw I have to kiss Sasuke!!!!!"

"Just get it over with dobe."

"Fine, teme!"

Naruto grabbed the collar of Sasuke's shirt and pulled him to him into a quick but hard kiss ont he lips

Then they both made gagging noises and wipped their mouths.

Shikamaru smirked and said "You know Naruto, you didn't HAVE to kiss Sasuke on the lips."

Naruto glared at Shikamaru at first then said "Oh shoot! I totally forgot! Ew! I just kissed Sasuke, when I didn't have to!"

Sakura couldn't help but smile. It seemed everyhting Shikamaru said was right.

Lee interupted whineing "Aw I haven't gotten to kiss anyone yet!"

Shikamaru said "I'm sure you'll get a turn soon. But first there is something I would like to ask."

He then turned towards Sakura. "I know this is very sudden, but Sakura would you go out with me."

Her face brightened. "I'd love to Shikamaru!" Sakura then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Ino looked like he was ready to kill. Sasuke just smirked, Ino's plan had backfired.

Lee "Oh the youth! Please wonderful bottle show me who I am meant to be with. I admit defeat. Shikmaru you can have Sakura. Gai-sensei told me you must know that sometimes it's ok to admit defeat! Now please bottle show me the way!"

Lee spun the bottle and first it landed on himself. His face brightened. "Yes now who shall I be with!"

He spun the bottle again and it stopped on Ino. Ino screamed.

Lee sighed "But Ino is dating Sasuke."

Naruto said "Acually he isn't"

"What!?" Lee asked surprised.

Sasuke said "I've been dating Naruto for a while now. The whole thing with Ino was a dare. This is how I really kiss the ones I love." Sasuke then pulled Naruto into a long and passionate kiss that left them both flustered.

Shikamaru smirked seeing how he got everything right and Sakura smiled up at him in his arms.

Lee said "Then Ino is free for the taking! Ino will you be mine!?"

Ino screamed "Ew! No!"

Lee said "But you are an angel, sent from heaven!"

Ino screamed again. Lee was then chaseing Ino around the room.

Sakura said to herself "Hey that's exactly what Lee told me when he declared his love. That I was an angel sent from heaven. ... oh well now I have you Shikamaru." She said looking up at him.

"And I have you" He said while pulling her in for another kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How did you all like it? I made the craziest pairings. Did anyone guess who would be paired? I acually never read a story with the pairing ShikmaruxSakura or InoxLee. So I'm happy with this fanfic.

Did I keep Shikamaru in character though? I wasn't sure. Cause I didn't have him say "how troublesome" or "what a drag" cause I wasn't sure when he should say it.

Please review I would love to know what you think.


End file.
